


King of Diamonds

by Dominoeffect7



Category: EXO
Genre: (?), Baekhyun - Freeform, Blood, Chanyeol - Freeform, Character Death, Death, Fluff, M/M, Mental Institution AU, Murder, Mystery, Nurse!Kyungsoo, Past!SeSoo, Romance, Serial Killing, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, killer!jongin, nurse!baekhyun, slight!gore, slight!sesoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoeffect7/pseuds/Dominoeffect7
Summary: Prompt: “The voices tell me to trust you, Kyungsoo.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> Hi, I finally came up with another idea, and I think this one is gonna be good ??? Maybe ??? Anyway, I'm gonna be updating this in like short chapters of 1k words or so since school is, once again, eating up my life aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

“The voices tell me to trust you, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo gulped, his hands shaking. He just wanted to give Jongin the medicine, but he was afraid if he stopped the mental patient in his thoughts, he would become aggressive.

“You’re very pretty. I like you.”

Jongin stared at him, unblinking. Kyungsoo was speechless, almost dropping the tray of colorful pills onto the linoleum floor.

Jongin has always hit the nurses. Being new, Kyungsoo has tried his best to stay away from Jongin since he was violent with anyone, trying to claw people’s faces apart, biting their necks, and screaming at the top his lungs since he hated taking medicine.

One of the nurses walking by heard the words, and they stopped dead in their tracks, looking at Kyungsoo in shock. Jongin noticed him and frowned, his eyes becoming dark.

“Get away from him,” he snarled at the slack-jawed nurse, and he stood up straight and walked away. Next, Jongin motioned for Kyungsoo to come into the cell, and Kyungsoo was still shaking.

“Jongin, I have to give you these at the doorway. Could you please come over and take them?” Kyungsoo asked with a tremor in his voice, and Jongin sighed and stood up. He was tall, much bigger than Kyungsoo, but Jongin looked at him as if he was fragile.

Kind eyes.

“I’ll take them, I guess,” he mumbled, reaching out a large, steady hand to down the pills with water. Kyungsoo stood there still in shock, blinking rapidly as Jongin took the last one with ease.

“There’s nothing wrong with me,” he muttered, going back to his bed, and sitting down. He stared off into space like he usually does, but this time, he looked over at Kyungsoo who was still standing there.

“Y-You did well today, Jongin,” Kyungsoo stammered, and Jongin gave him a small smile.

As Kyungsoo walked away, the nurses around him were already gossiping.

Jongin spit out the pills, crushing them underneath his foot. He looked straight at the security camera with a look of defiance before kicking the remnants of the pills around the room.

He had to keep the voices alive.

*************************************************************************************

“I’M NOT TAKING THEM YOU BASTARDS!” Jongin screamed, punching the next nurse that came near him. Most of the guards and nurses were surrounding him, trying to zero in on a way to bring him down, but one could tell that they were all frightened.

The nurse who had overheard the conversation between Jongin and Kyungsoo decided to bring Kyungsoo in. The others there said that it would be a horrible idea; that Jongin was too unstable, but it was worth a try.

Kyungsoo silently walked in, wincing and trembling at the yells of pure fury spilling from Jongin’s mouth as he fought off another one with the sedative in the syringe. He was relentless, and seemed to know the weaknesses of everyone there.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo said loudly, his hands shaking. Jongin looked up to see big round eyes, and plush lips. Jongin pushed off the person that was trying to jam the needle into his vein, and he ran to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo whimpered, thinking that Jongin was going to hurt him. What he didn’t expect was two strong arms wrapping around him into a tight hug. Kyungsoo held his breath.

“Please, Kyungsoo, I don’t wanna go to sleep, I don’t wanna quiet the voices,” Jongin whispered into his ear. The nurse came over with the syringe in his hand, but Kyungsoo stopped him with a raised hand. The nurse furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but all Kyungsoo did was lead Jongin back to his cell, taking the tray into one hand, and going into the cell itself.

“Well, are you all just gonna stare at him like he’s some animal?” Some of the nurses scoffed, quietly commenting that Jongin was, in fact, a dangerous animal, but Kyungsoo ignored them. He looked back at Jongin who was staring at him with wonder in his eyes.

“Jongin, you have to take these,” Kyungsoo said sternly, and Jongin let his lower lip protrude out, shaking his head. Kyungsoo thought he looked adorable, but he couldn’t let his strict demeanor down.

“Jongin, it only quiets them down for a temporary amount of time. We just want you to have some peace; a break from all the noise. You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Jongin whined, crossing his arms in front of his chest and seeming to contemplate the choices.

“Temporary,” Jongin mumbled, taking the pills and downing them one by one. He swallowed them this time. Kyungsoo checked his mouth to make sure before nodding in approval.

“Good job, Jongin,” Kyungsoo praised, and Jongin gave him a bashful smile. He shifted from foot to foot in a shy way, looking down at the ground with slightly red cheeks.

“You really are pretty,” Jongin whispered, and Kyungsoo tried his hardest not to blush.

“Thank you,” he replied softly, turning around to exit the cell. Jongin went to sit on his bed, feeling a bit exhausted from putting up such a fight, but also giddy at seeing Kyungsoo again. He fell asleep to the sound of Kyungsoo’s voice talking to the others outside.

“Kyungsoo… Don’t you know who he is?” Baekhyun, one of the nurses, asked him. Kyungsoo innocently shook his head no. Baekhyun blinked once in surprise, but quickly overcame it.

“No, I’m new here,” Kyungsoo said briskly, walking toward the stairs at a fast pace to get away from that cell.

“Right, of course you wouldn’t know, you moved here about a week ago… Well, they weren’t kidding when they were calling him something dangerous, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun looked so scared, and Kyungsoo paused in his stiff walk to look at his acquaintance in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo asked him in bewilderment. Baekhyun sighed, digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands.

“He killed four people. Four innocent people with an axe.”

*************************************************************************************

Jongin was frowning when the police came, his hands bloody. He was sitting on the front porch, and he stood up when all of the emergency vehicles came in.

What he was confused about was why he was being handcuffed and slammed onto the ground.

“What are you – Get your dirty hands off of me!” he yelled as the officer had a hard time slipping the handcuffs onto Jongin’s stained wrists.

The next thing he knew he was sitting in an interrogation room, screaming in frustration that the men he killed were serial killers. He thought maybe the police knew about them, that the men were at least suspects.

He began to talk about the voices to the jury, saying how they told him to do it.

The horrifying part was that he went into explicit detail about how he killed them. The four men were all sitting at a table, smoking cigars and discussing certain strategies on who to murder next. Jongin had the ax in his hand, and hacked at all of them until their blood was seeping into the backyard to paint the grass red.

As a result, Jongin was diagnosed with disorganized schizophrenia, and thrown into a hospital for the criminally insane to live the rest of his life until the date that he would have to go in to die.

The truth was that there had been murders going on at the time, the police finally categorizing it as a serial killing. Since Jongin was diagnosed with a mental illness, everyone assumed that the “voices” were telling him to play hero, and his befuddled mind told him to kill anyone.

He’s been trapped in the institution for a year now, awaiting his final breath. For so long, he’s been wanting to prove them all wrong, but he never got the chance.

Until that day that he saw Kyungsoo, and the voices whispered something magical.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t want to be assigned to him,” Kyungsoo said stiffly, his fingers curling into fists on his lap. Baekhyun could only give him a look of sympathy.

Kyungsoo had been assigned to Jongin as a personal nurse. He was the only one who kept Jongin calm, and they were to meet five days a week for at least forty-five minutes since Jongin was showing signs of recovery whenever he was around Kyungsoo.

They couldn’t explain why, but settled on just trying it. Since the doctors were usually busy, Kyungsoo was to report back on Jongin’s behavior after every meeting.

Kyungsoo didn’t want to work with a murderer. He only came to this job since it was the only position available that met his skills at the time, and he was hoping of just carrying out normal nursing duties to hold him over. The hospital wouldn’t take him in, and he had to resort to this hellhole.

“Just… go in there, and listen to his crazy prophecy and voices crap, and try to survive,” Baekhyun advised him, and Kyungsoo could only glare at him.

The guard of the cell opened it, motioning for Kyungsoo to go inside. Kyungsoo took a deep breath, taking the pills and walking inside slowly, his hands becoming clammy.

“I’ll be right outside. Tell me if you need anything.” The guard didn’t even address him with pity, he only put on a straight face as he opened the cell door. He passed the threshold and the cell door immediately closed, the electronic lock sliding into place along with the manual one. Kyungsoo looked around the dimly lit cell, seeing a large body taking up the majority of the bed. It sat up at the sight of Kyungsoo, and he almost jumped back in fear.

“Hi there,” Jongin greeted cheerfully, stretching his arms out, and cracking his back. Kyungsoo gulped.

“I brought your medication,” Kyungsoo said quietly, setting the tray onto a nearby table. It was surprisingly clean on the inside of this cramped space.

“I’ll take it later… I wanna talk to you right now.” Jongin’s tone suddenly turned serious, and he patted the space next to him. Kyungsoo breathed shakily as he walked over on trembling legs to sit down next to Jongin. He left a big gap, but Jongin pulled him close with a strong arm. Kyungsoo almost yelped, but Jongin held a hand over his mouth.

“It’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you. I would never dream of it,” Jongin assured him, and Kyungsoo nodded, his eyes almost becoming teary. He looked up at Jongin’s face, and was surprised to find comfort in his eyes. He shook his head, and gently removed Jongin’s arm from his shoulders.

“Um… What would you like to talk about today, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked him, letting his shoulder just lightly lean against Jongin’s. Jongin looked down at the ground in thought, looking over his hands.

“I murdered four grown men with these hands, Kyungsoo. You probably feel angry that you have to put up with me, right? Don’t lie.” Kyungsoo almost felt guilty, but he caught himself. How could he ever feel guilty around someone as dangerous as Jongin?

Another question came to mind. Why was he even sitting so close to Jongin in the first place? He had to be out of his mind to even step in there with an ounce of courage, how did he do it?

Vomit started to slowly rise up, and Kyungsoo fought it back down as he thought about all of the innocently spilled blood, how those men didn’t know what was coming. He was in a cell with a murderer, he had just sat down next to a coldblooded killer, and he even agreed to have these meetings with him. He should have fought for another position, why did he never fight?

He quickly stood up, brushing off his nurse uniform, and was about to tell the guard to open the door until Jongin said words that he couldn’t even comprehend.

“Your name is Do Kyungsoo, age 24, born in January, moved away from a city where your cheating boyfriend decided to have sex with another man in your apartment.”

Kyungsoo froze in his steps.

“I’m… sorry to hear that…” Jongin said softly.

Kyungsoo was outright shaking now, his form trembling as he faced away from Jongin. He had too much pride to show that tears were now glimmering on his cheeks.

How the hell did he know?

“Was his name…? Was his name Se-“

“Stop it!” Kyungsoo screamed, covering his ears. He choked his sob back down his throat.

“Kyungsoo, please,” Jongin whispered, his hands delicately removing Kyungsoo’s arms back to his sides.

“How do you know? Did someone tell you? Did Sehun somehow…?” Kyungsoo still didn’t turn around, his mind too shocked to properly take in anything. Jongin rubbed Kyungsoo’s shoulders comfortingly, leaning close to whisper in Kyungsoo’s ear.

“They told me. They told me everything about you, and I’m really sorry I had to say it so bluntly. I had to stop you from leaving to have a chance of you believing me.” Kyungsoo silently began to cry. None of this was making sense.

“Promise me you’ll think about this, Kyungsoo. Promise me,” Jongin urged, squeezing his shoulders a bit more. Kyungsoo only shook his head, his shoulders still tensed despite the gentle hands.

“I’m leaving,” Kyungsoo mumbled, calling for the guard to open the door. It slid open, and Kyungsoo shrugged off Jongin’s hands. He heard one last word.

“Please.”

Something about Jongin’s tone of voice caused Kyungsoo to turn around to look into his eyes, trying to see some good.

There was only pleading and innocence. There was something about Jongin that didn’t scream evil.

He didn’t know how it slipped out of his mouth, he didn’t even know if he was actually going to think about this entire thing.

But he said it anyway.

“I promise.”

Then again, it could all be an act. However, Jongin somehow knew about Kyungsoo’s painful past.

What to believe?

Kyungsoo looked at the guard as the door went back into its place.

“You believe him?” the guard, Chanyeol, asked in a deep voice. Kyungsoo bit his lip, looking once again towards the large metal door.

“This may sound crazy, but I just might.”

Chanyeol nodded once.

“I’ve believed him since the beginning,” Chanyeol replied curtly, and Kyungsoo blinked at him in surprise. “I’ve seen murderers too many times in this place, and no matter how innocent they act, there is always something about them that runs deep inside of your gut. You just know. But this one, he might have killed people, but not with bad intentions. I, uh, I also heard your conversation…”

Kyungsoo pressed his lips into a thin line. Of course.

“You know there’s no way he could have known, right? I suggest… I think we should help him.”

Kyungsoo was just running into surprises left and right ever since starting in this place. He didn’t know what to do, there were so many questions. Chanyeol calmly watched him figure things out, still showing no expression.

“Well, if you’re willing to believe him, and considering we’re all not losing our minds… We have a deal.” Chanyeol smiled at the response, showing his white teeth. It made Kyungsoo feel as if he had done something right for once.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an ending to this already, and like.... I'm really afraid it's gonna be stupid, but I wanna try something new so... Yeah, hopefully it'll be alright ?????


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo woke up in a cold sweat, only remembering blue and black from his dreams. He had stayed up late to mull over his thoughts, trying to make sense of how Jongin could have possibly known about his fragile relationship. He probably knew more than that then if these “voices” were added to the mix of his jumbled thoughts.

It was too… odd. How did Jongin receive that kind of power, did he have it his entire life, and did the voices really tell him to kill?

If they did, then that means that they are dangerous.

His alarm snapped him out of his thinking. He turned it off, and went on with his morning routine.

*************************************************************************************

“Here’s your food, Jongin.” Jongin didn’t look at him.

“Jongin? You have to eat with your pills-

“They quiet them,” Jongin interrupted, his back still facing Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sighed and sat down where he was standing. Jongin turned his head to the side, but did nothing more.

“I believe you,” Kyungsoo whispered. It almost came out as an echo, and he saw Jongin go completely stiff. Once again, Kyungsoo didn’t know how those words formed in his mouth, they just did.

But seeing the excitement on Jongin’s face, the expression of shock filled with pure joy made it all worth it.

Another body suddenly hugged him with full force, and Kyungsoo almost fell backwards if it wasn’t for Jongin’s arms holding him up.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo, thank you so much,” Jongin whispered, and Kyungsoo felt warm tears on his neck. He carefully lifted Jongin’s face up to meet his eyes, and all he saw was an innocent, misunderstood boy. He wiped the tears away with his thumb, smiling a genuine smile at the happiness in Jongin’s face.

“I wanna show you something,” Jongin said in a low voice, leaning into Kyungsoo’s hand like a puppy. Kyungsoo wasn’t even bothered by the close proximity of their faces, and he was pretty sure Jongin wasn’t either.

“What is it?” Kyungsoo whispered back, taking part in this bubble of secrecy even though Chanyeol was probably standing right outside. Jongin smiled, nuzzling his cheek into Kyungsoo’s hand before shifting backwards a bit.

“This.”

Jongin put his hands together, closing his eyes and concentrating. Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows at this, watching closely as Jongin began to breathe deeply.

To his complete astonishment, light began to seep through Jongin’s hands. Jongin suddenly threw his head back as beams of light shot through the spaces between his fingers. Kyungsoo couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing as Jongin slowly parted his hands.

A butterfly. Not a real butterfly, but one made out of light. It flew around the room, and Jongin coughed as he went back to normal, the light dimming in his hands.

Kyungsoo’s mouth continued to hang open when the butterfly came close to him. He looked at Jongin, who nodded with a knowing smile, and Kyungsoo held out his hand to have the butterfly land delicately on his palm.

Kyungsoo stared at it with wonder, and when he brought up his other hand to stroke one of the intricately decorated wings it gently dissipated into smaller lights that eventually faded.

Silence is what followed the shock. Kyungsoo kept looking at his hand and back at Jongin repeatedly, searching for an answer to this question. Jongin only chuckled quietly, taking Kyungsoo’s still outstretched hand, and folding his fingers in.

“Pretty cool, right?” Jongin teased, and Kyungsoo only nodded, blinking sudden tears.

“You have to show people this, Jongin,” Kyungsoo urged, taking Jongin’s hand into his own, and giving it a gentle squeeze. “You have to show people that you aren’t bad, and-and this is the way to do it. The voices may have told you to k-… to kill those people, but…” Kyungsoo was having a hard time with words, his brain not quite making the connections to his mouth. Jongin only looked at him sadly, although a smile still adorned his face.

“Kyungsoo, listen to me. The voices never told me to kill.”

Kyungsoo’s breath caught in his throat. Jongin looked down at the ground, still holding on to Kyungsoo’s hand as if he needed it. He looked back up with determination, only to have it falter when he saw Kyungsoo’s horrified expression.

“Soo, listen. Okay? I’m not gonna hurt you, and you have to understand that first before I tell you everything,” Jongin said, the words slowly forming on his tongue to get through Kyungsoo’s muddled consciousness. Kyungsoo blinked once, looking down at their intertwined hands.

“I-I know you won’t hurt me,” Kyungsoo whispered. Jongin wasn’t convinced.

“Prove it.”

Kyungsoo stood up, taking Jongin’s hand with him. The taller stood up as well, looking down at Kyungsoo with an expressionless face.

This was hard. Knowing that Jongin was actually guilty made everything more complicated. Thoughts of doubt were flickering through Kyungsoo’s mind, but he still trusted Jongin for reasons he didn’t even know. He figured answers would come later if they ever want to reveal themselves. Right now, he would have to trust the fact that he knows Jongin won’t hurt him. He would have by now.

Kyungsoo bit his lip while looking into Jongin’s eyes, his hands surprisingly steady. He finally let himself give in to Jongin’s body heat, his arms wrapping around Jongin’s waist as his face rested into the crook of the tanned neck. He felt Jongin’s arms hold him tightly, a hand tangling in his hair.

“Thank you, Soo, I’ll explain everything, I promise you that,” Jongin said into his ear. He dragged the tip of his nose along Kyungsoo’s temple to his forehead, leaning up a bit to plant a small peck there. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, his cheeks flushed a bright red as he stepped back. Jongin covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes giving away the guilt.

“I-I’m so sorry-

“Time’s up,” Chanyeol called from outside the cell, and Kyungsoo jumped at the deep voice reverberating against the walls. He looked at Jongin helplessly.

“I’ll explain, just go. You’ll be okay,” Jongin confirmed, and Kyungsoo nodded, stepping out of the cell without another word. He tried to ignore the guard on the way out, but Chanyeol grabbed him by the arm, and turned him around. Worry was evident in his eyes.

“Did he do anything harmful to you? It got pretty quiet, and I was afraid something happened.” Kyungsoo only looked at him blankly before carefully pulling his arm away from Chanyeol.

“Everything’s okay, just… He’s making progress,” Kyungsoo mumbled the last part after walking down the hallway. Chanyeol glanced back at the large door, wondering what the hell was going on.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongin's got some weird shit goin on lmao, I bet you're all confused and becoming Chanyeol at the end.   
> Just don't worry about, it'll make even less sense later on, but maybe it'll turn out okay??????????????????????????????????????????????????????? WHo knows tbh????????????????????????????????


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re acting strange.”

It was a cold statement that caught Kyungsoo off guard when he was going down the hallway to meet Baekhyun for lunch. Chanyeol had suddenly appeared, crossing his arms as Kyungsoo stopped to answer.

“What did he say to you?” Chanyeol asked before Kyungsoo could even begin. Chanyeol scoffed at Kyungsoo’s lost expression.

“That’s none of your business,” Kyungsoo muttered, turning around and stepping away. Before he could walk away, Chanyeol stepped in front of him. Kyungsoo looked up at him in annoyance.

“Look, I have to go to lunch with Baekhyun. Are you really going to make me late over something that that you have no business sticking your nose into?” Chanyeol frowned at this answer, slowly moving aside to let Kyungsoo through. Kyungsoo huffed as he began walking down the hall.

“Is he actually guilty?”

Kyungsoo froze in his tracks. He didn’t know how four words could stop him so easily, but he couldn’t help himself. Chanyeol knew that he hit a weak spot. Kyungsoo heard him laugh, but it was hollow.

“I guess I’ll find out sooner or later for sure then. Have fun with Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said in an emotionless tone, and Kyungsoo heard him walk away.

In the end, Kyungsoo could only conclude that Chanyeol felt the same way that he did. They were most likely the only two people that believe Jongin is innocent, and now that Jongin told him that he killed those men of his own will, he understood why Chanyeol was upset.

In all honesty, Kyungsoo was pretty pissed off too.

*************************************************************************************

“Explain. Everything. Don’t leave out anything.” Kyungsoo’s tone was cold, but passive. He wanted answers, but he didn’t want to scare Jongin away although Jongin didn’t seem scared, he only looked sad. The corners of his lips pulled up into a joyless smile, the light in his eyes going dim.

Kyungsoo tried not to go back on his promise of knowing that Jongin won’t hurt him, but in that moment, Jongin looked almost on the edge of insanity. His eyes suddenly became blank, his smile still there, but now it was grey with regret.

“I killed them. Because… they killed my friend. Cut him into pieces, and they found him by the river…” Jongin seemed to lose his train of thought, and Kyungsoo gulped at the words. He wasn’t expecting this.

“Then, I wanted to commit suicide. He was a brother of mine, but not through relation. We had a very strong bond, and when they got him one day while he was walking home, I wanted to die. That’s when the voices suddenly spoke up, saying that they’ll help me find them. I was lost, Kyungsoo, so I vowed to kill them. I didn’t want their eyes to see the light of day ever again.” Jongin had his fists clenched, his body stiff. His mouth finally dropped into a deep frown, his eyes still flickering between light and dark.

Kyungsoo began to understand now. It wasn’t a valid excuse to kill someone, but Kyungsoo still didn’t blame him for it either. He was in a haze as he realized that Jongin has actually killed someone of his own will, but oddly, he wasn’t frightened. He was intrigued.

“Have these voices been with you your entire life?” Kyungsoo asked quietly, and Jongin hit the wall with his fist, emitting a loud thud. Kyungsoo was wide-eyed, not knowing what to do as Jongin took in deep breaths. His eyes started to look wild.

“Is this a fucking interrogation all over again? Have they sent you to spy on me, or are you doubting me?” These sudden questions of paranoia that Jongin had spat out made Kyungsoo weak, but he stayed standing. Jongin was most likely mistreated when he was being asked about the voices, and how they worked. He couldn’t imagine the type of torture that Jongin had probably gone through.

“No, Jongin, I’m just… I’m just curious because I’ve never seen what you’ve shown me before. The butterfly, and the… The kiss.” Kyungsoo mumbled toward the end, not being able to stop his mouth, but not wanting to be heard either. He was on the verge of a full blown anxiety attack since it was taking him everything to not run away from this potential danger. Jongin looked at him with a hard stare before softening into a seemingly endless gaze.

“I’m sorry, Soo,” Jongin apologized softly, standing up to comfort the nurse. He held Kyungsoo’s face in between his hands, the thumbs gently rubbing small circles into Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “Don’t be scared of me, I’ve just been through a lot. Remember that I would never hurt you.” Kyungsoo nodded, leaning into one of the hands and closing his eyes.

These hands killed people, but Kyungsoo nuzzled into their touch anyway.

“I’ve been able to the do the butterfly thing ever since I was kid, but I showed no one. I liked to keep it as my little secret, and I felt as if I would be in major trouble if I ever did show it. I had to show it to you though to prove myself, so you’re the only who has ever seen it… and the voices started up when I was a teenager, and they helped me find silly things, like keys, to helping me strategize in sports. I was pretty good at them,” Jongin chuckled, and Kyungsoo smiled at the tenderness of his voice. He doesn’t want to see that scary side of Jongin ever again.

“How do you think you got it in the first place?” Kyungsoo felt as if the curiosity of this occurrence was going to eat at him from the inside. He didn’t like the thought of not knowing where Jongin’s “powers” came from. He didn’t like Jongin not knowing either.

“I’m not sure, but they keep me company,” Jongin replied happily, sweeping his thumb across Kyungsoo’s cheekbone again, and Kyungsoo basked in his voice and the warmth of his hands.

“It’s funny how they tell me to do the right thing, but I still go with my emotions. That kiss, I was going with my emotions, but they never said it was wrong to do so in that situation.” Kyungsoo opened his eyes in shock to see Jongin giving him a shy grin.

“Kim Jongin, you will never cease to amaze me,” Kyungsoo whispered, placing his own hands against the backs of Jongin’s hands where they were still settled on his cheeks. Jongin shrugged, but still had a hint of worry in his eyes. Kyungsoo tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion.

“I’m a killer, Kyungsoo. Are you sure you wanna go through with this with… with someone like me, someone who’s in jail, and on d-, uh, and is in a hospital for the criminally insane for committing four murders?” Kyungsoo heard the interruption, but he paid no attention to it. Jongin was probably nervous about this little confession, stuttering here and there even though he looked straight into Kyungsoo’s eyes as he said all of this.

Kyungsoo was not entirely convinced that he was okay with this. He was beginning to fall for this helpless boy, this wonderful, handsome, guilty boy, no matter how messed up it really all was. Jongin was sad and angry about his friend dying, probably still broken, but Kyungsoo is willing to fix him. He wants to do what’s best for Jongin.

He stared into Jongin’s eyes for a while, feeling safe and relaxed as he was being swept up into mocha-colored irises. The tanned skin, and full lips eased him, and Kyungsoo could tell that Jongin was studying him as well.

“You had me at ‘you’re very pretty,’ Jongin,” Kyungsoo decided with a smile playing on his lips, and Jongin gave a grin of his own as he leaned in to softly have their lips touch.

It felt too good for Kyungsoo to believe. He wasn’t even thinking about Sehun anymore as he pressed a bit harder into the kiss, and Jongin pushed him against the wall in response, his chest pressing against Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo began to moan, and Jongin pulled back when that began to happen.

“Time’s up,” Jongin whispered, and Kyungsoo whined at how his forming erection was being ignored as Jongin backed away from him. He could see the obvious tent in Jongin’s pants as well, but Jongin was only smirking at Kyungsoo, gesturing toward the door.

“Tease,” Kyungsoo muttered, and Jongin only laughed giddily, not quite believing that he had just kissed the man that he had fallen in love with.

After a hug and a kiss on the forehead, Kyungsoo was practically skipping out of the cell when it opened. What ruined his mood was Chanyeol standing in the hallway with his arms crossed.

“You can’t form a relationship with him, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol warned, and Kyungsoo has had enough of Chanyeol’s shit.

“You know what, it’s my fucking choice. I like him, and he likes me, and if that means I have to keep seeing him in a cell all day long, then I’m doing it. How the fuck did you know anyway?” Kyungsoo felt too flustered to do anything, his eyes alight with anger, and only standing there and glaring at Chanyeol who only looked like he was on the brink of screaming.

“You should really look at his file, Kyungsoo. You are his personal nurse, after all, who will come out of that cell looking like they just got their dick sucked with blushing cheeks selling some bullshit story about progress to the doctors when he’s most likely guilty considering your little panic attack when I asked you earlier. You got some real finesse.” Chanyeol laughed another empty laugh while turning on his heels and walked away, his hands laced behind his back.

Kyungsoo could only stand there dumbfounded. He knew that Chanyeol was smart, he could figure things out even if he can’t hear Kyungsoo’s and Jongin’s conversations through thick walls, but he was still somehow shocked that it was all thrown back into his face.

*************************************************************************************

Jongin’s file wasn’t hard to access, and Kyungsoo never even bothered looking at it since none of it would matter to him. Only Jongin’s words would ever matter, but something in Chanyeol’s tone suggested that something wasn’t right.

He flipped the folder open, seeing stacks of papers in rubber bands.

His heart dropped when he saw it, having to hold onto the desk for support.

Jongin was scheduled for death row.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehhe, I know this chapter is a bit longer than the others, but I feel as if you guys deserve it because I was out of it for so long...  
> But yeah, so JOngin is still psychologically twisted even though disorganized schizophrenia is out of the question now, he's on death row woohoo, and omf KYungsoo is also starting to fall for him wowowowowo wouldn't have guessed, but keep in mind that he's obviously not thinking straight because he is literally falling for a murderer who has just special abilities wow IRONY  
> LMao I love writing realitycheck!chanyeol though, I was so happy while writing him as that kind of character because he's usually portrayed as a happy man  
> By the way, I'm so sorry if this doesn't make sense, I am typing this currently on December 3 at 12:10 am and I have been up since December 2 at 3am because I got up to watch the MAMA awards to see EXO perform and I haven't slept since then... I'm a loyal hoe don't judge my motives


	5. Chapter 5

Kyungsoo didn’t know who to run to. Chanyeol was out of the question, and if Baekhyun ever heard about him kissing Jongin, how much he loved him, Baekhyun would surely tell the higher ups.

He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to run to Jongin, and slap him, and punch him, but he knew he had to think rationally.

Rationally. He hasn’t been doing anything like that lately.

He decided to sit at home and think for a while.

Fuck, he really was going insane. He’s beginning to fall in love with a murderer, and it had only been a couple of days, and somehow this boy stole his heart. Now it was in Jongin’s grip, and he could squeeze it whenever he wanted to make it die.

“Jonginnie…” Kyungsoo mumbled to himself, looking at the hand that the butterfly had landed on.

*************************************************************************************

Chanyeol had asked him to lunch. Kyungsoo wanted to deny it, but maybe Chanyeol would help him.

“I don’t think we should help him anymore, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol said carefully, unpacking some of his lunch. Kyungsoo didn’t have anything; he didn’t feel like eating. Kyungsoo looked up at him with eyes full of regret.

“I want to help him though,” Kyungsoo whispered, looking back down at the table where his reflection was blurry and warped. A picture of how his mind felt.

“Look, I know you want to. You think you can fix him, to help him forget about the past, but that shit’s gonna haunt him for the rest of his days. He’s going to die soon, Kyungsoo, there’s nothing you can do to stop it.” Chanyeol took a bite out of his sandwich, eyeing Kyungsoo warily.

Kyungsoo took his time in responding, mulling things over while Chanyeol chewed slowly.

“I think… I want to help him live the rest of his days in happiness. I know that in a week he’s gonna go in and have…” Kyungsoo had to pause to fight the tears threatening to well up, “but I want him to die knowing that someone he loved has loved him back. He’s so unique, Chanyeol, he can do amazing things, and if people could see that…” Kyungsoo didn’t fight it anymore, letting the droplets run down his cheeks. Chanyeol looked at him with just an ounce of sympathy, but he was still strict in his answer.

“But people will never have the chance to see his true side. You have to face reality, and the truth is that you’ll get into too much trouble just for one prisoner who has a talent that will never be seen just because he fucked up-

The sound of the slap resounded through the space they were sitting in the lunchroom, and Kyungsoo was thankful that they had chosen a spot that was empty. He was breathing hard, his face red as he raised his hand again only to hesitate. Chanyeol held a hand over his cheek, looking up at Kyungsoo with an unreadable expression.

“I hope you realize what you’re doing, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol said quietly, picking up his things and leaving.

Kyungsoo looked at his hand, and how red it was from the force of the hit. It stung a little, and he was shocked that he had done something like that.

He didn’t know who he was anymore.

*************************************************************************************

“So, you found out,” Jongin mumbled, sitting in a corner of the room. Kyungsoo only stood by the doorway, ready to beat Jongin to pulp, but then kiss him until they both can’t breathe.

Jongin laughed a little, and Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes.

“I didn’t wanna tell you because I knew you’d try and play hero,” Jongin muttered, cracking his neck to the side. Kyungsoo’s lower lip began to tremble.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Kyungsoo hissed, his shoulders tensing. Jongin glared at him, the piercing stare seeming to burn through Kyungsoo’s emotions.

“You’d try to convince me to show everyone my cute little talent to show the entire fucking world I’m this innocent little dog that deserves to live, but you see, Kyungsoo.” Jongin stood up from the corner, walking over slowly, “I’m a murderer. Sure those guys were serial killers, but they were people too.” He was in front of Kyungsoo now, and Kyungsoo began to shake with anger.

“They’re not people if they’ve killed another human being for the fuck of it,” Kyungsoo bit back, looking up at Jongin with fury in his eyes. Jongin scoffed at that, running his hand through his hair.

“Then what does that make me, Kyungsoo? I’m no different from them.” Kyungsoo shook his head angrily, curling his hands into fists, and hitting Jongin’s chest out of frustration.

“Why don’t you understand that you are different? Not just because you have some superpower, o-or a gift. You didn’t kill them because you have an obsession with it like they do, you only did it because they killed your best friend. You were just angry, y-you were… I don’t want you to die, Jongin, you can’t go away from me, you can’t leave me...” Kyungsoo didn’t realize that he was crying, his fists still coming into weak contact with Jongin’s chest every now and then.

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin whispered, grabbing one of Kyungsoo’s hands, and lacing their fingers together. Kyungsoo looked up at him with teary, red eyes.

“You are different, Kim Jongin, and I love you, a-and you don’t deserve to die.” Kyungsoo sniffled, looking up into Jongin’s eyes that reflected something unreadable.

“No, I deserve it. I deserve what I’ve got coming.”

Jongin kissed Kyungsoo before he could even respond. He didn’t hold back this time as he shoved his tongue into Kyungsoo’s mouth, and Kyungsoo moaned into it as he let Jongin’s hands roam over him, unbuttoning his nurse uniform.

“You want this, Kyungsoo? Want me to touch you all over with these hands?” Jongin whispered, a dangerous tone twisted into his words. Kyungsoo brought one of Jongin’s hands to his erection, pressing into his palm as he looked into Jongin’s eyes with lust.

“I want you to love me back, Jongin,” Kyungsoo replied with an edge to his voice, his fingers beginning to remove Jongin’s prison clothes. Jongin’s teeth grazed the top of Kyungsoo’s ear as he felt Kyungsoo’s hands roam around his stomach and chest.

“So, you want my cock, is that it?” Jongin growled, finally shedding off Kyungsoo’s clothes, and maneuvering him to the small bed at the side of the room. Kyungsoo shuddered at the way Jongin talked, trying to rub his dick into Jongin’s hand.

“Yeah, I want it in me, I want it, Jongin,” Kyungsoo breathed, and Jongin straddled him, taking the rest of his uniform off to reveal tanned skin, and a lean build. Kyungsoo suddenly felt self-conscious, covering his own chest with blushing cheeks. Jongin made a disapproving sound, yanking Kyungsoo’s hands away.

“Try to relax, Kyungsoo,” Jongin said softly this time, circling Kyungsoo’s nipples with his thumbs. Kyungsoo squirmed at the contact, and Jongin leaned down to nibble on Kyungsoo’s earlobe, running his nose along Kyungsoo’s neck.

“I’ll love you hard then,” Jongin murmured.

“Please, don’t leave me,” Kyungsoo whimpered, holding onto Jongin as he sucked on his neck.

“I can’t promise you that.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this anymore omfg  
> Basically, Jongin is like hey I really should die, and Kyungsoo is "NNNNOOOO" and then they have sex like what am I doing  
> It's almost as if Kyungsoo is saying I really shouldn't lmao, but he does anyway wow why do I love twisted things


	6. Chapter 6

“I have to see them in order to know that they’re not good people.”

“So… since you saw them… that means these voices were able to tell you that those guys were the ones who killed your friend?”

“Yes.”

*************************************************************************************

Jongin opened his eyes to the darkness of his cell room.

They wouldn’t quiet down. He got used to it after a while, but sometimes, the deeper voice can be pretty obnoxious. Right now, they were scolding him for having sex in a cell, and with a nurse. Jongin argued that nurse was the love of his life only to be yelled at again.

_You’ll get caught._

_It was a mistake._

_You’re going to die soon._

_You have to choose him._

_Choose him._

_Let him go._

Jongin dug the heels of his palm into his eyes, taking in deep breaths. He thought that he deserved to die, to rot away in this dark cell until that needle enters his vein.

But he loves Kyungsoo. He loves him so much, and he doesn’t want to go away from him.

Soon.

Too soon.

*************************************************************************************

Kyungsoo walked back in with blushing cheeks, and Jongin smirked when he came in.

 _Wipe it off your face_ , one of them sneered. Jongin only laughed to himself. He looked at Kyungsoo who was still embarrassed, straightening out his uniform out of nerves.

“Did you enjoy yourself yesterday?” Jongin asked him in a husky voice, moving forward to place his hands warmly on Kyungsoo’s hips. Kyungsoo squeaked, and Jongin leaned in close to press their cheeks together.

“Dance with me,” Jongin whispered in his ear. Kyungsoo leaned into him, tentatively placing his hands on Jongin’s shoulders.

“I love you,” Kyungsoo whispered back, moving along with Jongin’s steps. Jongin kissed him softly on his temple, moving a hand up to cradle Kyungsoo’s head, massaging his fingers through the soft hair.

“It’s only been a week, and you’re saying those words.” Kyungsoo suddenly pushed away from him, startling Jongin.

“Accept it,” Kyungsoo hissed through his teeth, and Jongin went from shocked to trying to not to laugh at the scowl on his lover’s mouth.

“I love you too, baby, and also,” Jongin went back to their earlier position, pressing their foreheads together, “I think it’s hot when you get mad.”

Kyungsoo visibly shuddered, moving his hand down to rub against Jongin’s crotch.

“I’m gonna show you,” he stated determinedly, and he immediately got down on his knees, pushing Jongin against the wall. Jongin’s eyes widened in surprise as Kyungsoo quickly popped Jongin’s cock out, licking over it sloppily. He didn’t even bother to tease, but he sucked and licked like it was everything to him. Jongin tried not to moan too loud, pushing his hips roughly into Kyungsoo’s mouth.

_Don’t be like that with him, what are you doing?_

_You should have let him go after the butterfly._

_You shouldn’t have had sex._

_You are going to die._

_You will be separated from him._

Jongin tried to ignore them with the sweet pleasure that consumed him as he came into Kyungsoo’s mouth with a muffled groan.

“You little cockslut,” Jongin muttered as Kyungsoo swallowed most of it down, only a few drops sticking to his lips.

“Only your cockslut,” Kyungsoo whimpered, and Jongin pressed the toe of his foot against the tent in Kyungsoo’s pants, making him moan.

“Stand up,” Jongin growled, and Kyungsoo was quick to follow the command, pressing his back against the wall. Jongin got down his knees next, making work of Kyungsoo’s pants.

_Stop doing this._

_You have to stop._

_Give us to him, and let him go._

_He is the one who must find the next killer._

_You have to stop._

But Jongin couldn’t stop as he looked up at Kyungsoo while his lips were stretched around Kyungsoo’s cock.

The truth was that the voices didn’t tell him to fall in love with Kyungsoo. Jongin did that all by himself.

_You can be rid of us forever._

_You can die in peace and quiet._

_He can find the last killer, and your revenge will be set._

Jongin tried not to cry at that as Kyungsoo came down his throat, and Jongin swallowed it all, giving the tip a gentle kiss. Kyungsoo jerked in sensitivity, telling him to stop with tears in his eyes. Jongin furrowed his eyebrows, standing up on unstable knees to lick the remaining drops from Kyungsoo’s lips.

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” Jongin said softly, caging him in, and kissing his neck.

“I don’t want you to go,” Kyungsoo sobbed, burying his face in Jongin’s chest, and letting himself go.

It was embarrassing to cry like this, but Kyungsoo didn’t care anymore. Chanyeol had been on him all day, telling him to stop seeing Jongin, telling him to break it all off, and request that he stop being Jongin’s nurse.

Kyungsoo knew that he shouldn’t even be doing this, but he wanted Jongin so bad, he didn’t want to let him go so easily.

“We have to end this soon, Kyungsoo,” Jongin said into his ear, rubbing his back soothingly. Kyungsoo stubbornly shook his head, gripping Jongin’s shirt.

“I don’t want to,” Kyungsoo whispered, and Jongin stepped back to look at him. All he saw was a helpless man who didn’t want anything else to be taken away from him since Sehun took away his trust.

“I don’t want to either, but I’m… I’m gonna be going in in a couple of days, and… I have to do something important before that.”

Kyungsoo looked at him in confusion, the lustful, emotional atmosphere suddenly turning serious with Jongin’s grim expression.

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asked, hoping that he wasn’t going to regret it. Jongin took a deep breath, running his index finger along Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“I mean that it’s important, and you’ll find out once we spend our last minutes together, okay?” Jongin’s tone gave off a tinge of annoyance, but he kissed Kyungsoo in apology. Kyungsoo smiled into it, albeit a wobbly one.

Kyungsoo still wasn’t quite sure where all of this would be leading, but he was determined not to let Jongin go. He had been trying to convince the doctors that Jongin was doing well, that he doesn’t have to die, but he was nowhere near progress with that.

He felt so powerless, feeling this all over again from when Sehun decided to sleep with another man.

He wanted a fresh start, not a twisted ending. He didn’t want to feel like it was all slipping through his fingers like sand anymore.

Jongin was solid, he wasn’t sand. But yet, Kyungsoo could feel Jongin crumbling through his fingers all too fast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy, soooo we're nearing the end of this fic since I just wanna finish it because I honestly think it's so bad ughghhghhghhgghghghh But the beginning is basically like JOngin remembering talking to the interrogation people, and explaining an important detail...   
> Btw, yes, Jongin wanted to get close to Ksoo for a different reason, but then he ended up falling love with him. That reason will be explained soon, it'll all be explaineeddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd, but I'm sure you can guess what that reason is since the italics are the voices and they're like hyeyyyeyyeyeey we can go and yeah


	7. Chapter 7

Kyungsoo waited outside the cell, his hands fiddling with each other. 

 

Today was the last day he was ever going to see Jongin. 

 

Chanyeol tried to get him away from the cell, but Kyungsoo was stubborn, he refused time and time again, saying that he was going to be by Jongin’s side until the very end. Chanyeol only got angry and left. 

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t care. He knew the security guard would never say anything to the doctors since he knew this was the only job Kyungsoo could really find with his level of expertise. 

 

Now that Chanyeol wasn’t here to let him into the cell, Kyungsoo decided to wait outside the large metal door for when the officers take Jongin away. 

 

He hasn’t made his presence aware to Jongin yet, although maybe the voices were telling him that he was there on the outside. He didn’t have a way of knowing. 

 

Kyungsoo still had some time to think about what to say to Jongin before he left forever. He was crying at this point, the tears never seeming to end. He tried to stay quiet, but the sniffles progressively became louder and louder. 

 

“Kyungsoo?” he heard a deep voice ask, and he turned to look at the cell with sad eyes, letting out one loud sob. 

 

“It’s me, Jongin, I’m… I’m here…” Quickly wiping away the tears on his shirt, Kyungsoo got up to approach the door with caution since his legs felt like they were going to give out from underneath him. He heard a sigh inside, and it sounded horribly sad. 

 

“Please, don’t cry, baby, please, be strong,” Jongin begged, sitting at the door. Kyungsoo sat outside the door as well, bringing his knees up to his chest, trying to make the sniffles go away. It hurt Jongin to hear those noises, and he couldn’t do anything about it. 

 

“I’m trying, Jongin, but it’s kinda hard when you’re gonna go… go away,” 

 

Jongin pressed his lips into a thin line, his hands shaking from the enormity of what he was about to say. 

 

“Kyungsoo, there’s something I have to tell you, okay? Before I go.” Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows sensing the tension in Jongin’s voice. 

 

“Okay, what is it?” Kyungsoo asked in a careful tone, trying not to make it sound so shaky. He heard Jongin take a deep breath, and his stomach coiled in anxiety. 

 

“I wasn’t meant to fall in love with you, Kyungsoo. I was only supposed to deliver before I die, I wanted revenge.” Kyungsoo swore he could almost feel his heart stop at the words. His eyes teared up again, not knowing what was coming. 

 

After the silence, Jongin tried again. 

 

“There’s still one more killer out there Kyungsoo. One more, and the voices told me that you would be the one to find him. All I had to do was get you to trust me, transfer them to you, and die for my crimes. That's it.” 

 

“So… You wanted me to find the other killer and somehow turn him in without any evidence? Jongin, how will I even know who it is? Why… Why were you not supposed t-to love me?” The questions raced through Kyungsoo’s mind like wildfire, burning everything in its path. The last question that slipped out of his mouth is what scared him the most. 

 

Jongin bit his lip, squeezing his hands together. He decided to answer one of those questions.

 

“I’m not supposed to love you because they knew I would get attached the moment I saw you, but I had to try against my will since I had so much contempt and fed off the idea of revenge. They knew you would fall in love with me, and trust me. Now I don’t want to give them to you, I wanna die with them. I’m just tired…” 

 

Kyungsoo was crying quietly into his hands by now, not wanting Jongin to hear him sniffling. Jongin knew though. He always knew. 

 

“Kyungsoo,” he whispered softly. “I did fall in love with you anyway, I just… I don’t wanna burden you with this because I know there’s no evidence, and I was hoping that if you fell hard enough, I could convince you to kill whoever it is.” Jongin swallowed roughly, his breaths becoming shallow. “But, I can’t put you through that, Kyungsoo, I just can’t.” 

 

What came next is what made Jongin’s stomach flip. 

 

“I’ll do it. He’s partly responsible for your death, so I’ll do it. Give them to me, Jongin, and I’ll figure out a way to get rid of him without getting caught,” Kyungsoo spoke confidently, despite the fact that he was still drowning in his own tears. Jongin shook his head even though he knew Kyungsoo couldn’t see it.

 

“Baby, no, you’re not going to go through what I’ve been through, okay? You’ll get thrown in this hellhole and wait for a death sentence while living in solitude. You don’t want that, Kyungsoo, you don’t,” Jongin pleaded, knowing that deep down he wanted that bastard killed, but he didn’t want to put his lover through this. 

 

Kyungsoo didn’t want to take no for an answer. He was determined to somehow avenge Jongin’s death, and he knew that he would need a goal to help motivate him to live after Jongin is gone. 

 

“Jongin, when those guards come, and I convince them to let us say our last goodbye’s, you’re going to give them to me, and I will help you. I know you’re afraid of this happening, but I want to do this for you. Please.” 

 

Words couldn’t describe how much he hated this. How much he didn’t want any of it. 

 

“No, Kyungsoo. No.” 

 

Kyungsoo’s heart sank with each word, his hands shaking. 

“Jong- 

 

“Get up, Kyungsoo,” a deep voice echoed down the hall. Kyungsoo’s head snapped up when he heard it, looking to see Chanyeol walking down the hall with six guards at his side. 

 

“Chanyeol, please, just a bit more time,” Kyungsoo begged, standing up to block the cell door. Chanyeol only looked at the men, sighing and looking back at Kyungsoo. He’ll take pity on him, Kyungsoo can see it in his eyes.

 

“You get three minutes, Kyungsoo. A lot of people wanna see him dead,” Chanyeol grumbled, unlocking the door, and shoving him inside, and quickly walking away down the hall. The guards looked at him in confusion, but Chanyeol told them to stay. 

 

Kyungsoo ran over to Jongin, his tears painting his cheeks as he jumped into Jongin’s arms. Jongin was crying too at this point although he didn’t want to show it. 

 

“Baby, you’re not going to- to- 

 

An instinct overtook him, and he tried to fight it, but Kyungsoo seemed to know. 

 

“K-Kyungsoo, you c-can’t…” he mumbled, his body frozen and stiff while Kyungsoo kissed him, an energy passing from Jongin to Kyungsoo. 

 

A light began to illuminate between them, not too bright, but not too dim. Jongin felt as if a giant weight was being lifted from his body, the voices slowly quieting as they transferred themselves.

 

They pulled back at the same time, with Jongin looking wide-eyed, and Kyungsoo looking horribly sad, but determined. Jongin shook his head, his breathing pick up. 

 

“Kyungsoo, no, no, give them back, Kyungsoo!” Jongin shouted, his panic beginning to build as he no longer heard them anymore. Kyungsoo already looked drained with them, the weight now settling on his shoulders. 

 

The guards started to get agitated by Jongin’s screams, beginning to file in quickly. 

 

“I love you, Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispered, pressing one last kiss to Jongin’s lips that were quivering. “Please don’t worry, please.” 

 

“I love you too, Kyungsoo, but please don’t do anything you’ll regret-

 

He was cut off by the guards ripping Kyungsoo away from him, and Jongin screamed at them as they bound his hands behind his back, shoving him out the door. Kyungsoo cried as he was torn away, his hands reaching out for Jongin, but one guard held him back. 

 

“Jongin!” he screamed desperately, and one of the guards called for backup. It was slowly starting to sink in that he will never see Jongin again. Never. 

 

Jongin was eventually forced away despite his vicious fighting. Kyungsoo was loudly crying, his entire body feeling like it was being torn in two as he tried his best to see Jongin’s face among the guards trying to get him into the room. He could barely see Jongin doing the same. 

 

They rounded a corner, and Jongin was gone, his screams slowly getting more and more distant. The guard finally let him go, and he fell to his knees crying, feeling as if he was going to throw up everything. 

 

Chanyeol walked by the cell, looking over at Kyungsoo sobbing out everything he had. The guard awkwardly stood there, looking at him in shock. Chanyeol motioned for him to leave, and the guard immediately left. 

 

“Kyungsoo,” he called out softly, and Kyungsoo looked up, freezing on the spot. 

 

“He’s gone now, Kyungsoo… I suggest you try to get over this as soon as possible,” Chanyeol said quietly, turning on his heel and leaving. Kyungsoo hiccuped, his chest heaving as he was frozen to the spot. 

 

A voice whispered to him, sounding faintly like Jongin’s, but not quite him. 

 

When Chanyeol had stopped outside the cell, that voice only whispered two words. 

 

_“It’s him.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm so sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger for two weeks lmaoo, I got so busy during the holidays that I just didn't update at all....   
> This is technically the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue !! Sorry if this chapter is crappy by the way, I hate how I wrote this story
> 
> SO, you guys found out that Jongin wasn't really supposed to love Kyungsoo but he did anyway, wow, didn't see that one coming lmaoo
> 
> By the way..... Chanyeol..... it Chanyeol !!!! 
> 
> What will Ksoo do ??????


	8. Epilogue

Kyungsoo felt as if his body was being tormented, voice after voice, accusations, threats, snide comments, rare compliments, angry shouting. 

 

He could see why Jongin had wanted them out of his head before he died, wanting to experience a peaceful death. He was actually glad that Jongin had the opportunity to do just that instead of dealing with cries of torture as he passed away. 

 

But Kyungsoo had to do this. He didn’t care if he died for doing it, he didn’t care if the voices screamed at him to go to the police even though there was no evidence. He had to do this. 

 

After the incident in the cell and the tumult of voices expressing that Chanyeol was the last murderer, the last one alive, Kyungsoo immediately quit his job, went home, and prepared for the plan that was going through his head despite them saying that it wasn’t a good idea at all.

 

Chanyeol deserved to die. Not Jongin, anyone but Jongin. Jongin’s death was a fatal blow to Kyungsoo’s mental health, a devastating depression had settled over him like a tidal wave of regret and sorrow. 

 

Chanyeol deserved to rot in a cell, to die a horribly painful death. 

 

Kyungsoo would carry it out with his axe. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

He didn’t exactly know where Chanyeol lived, so that was the first obstacle in his plan. 

But, he figured that he could at least pay him one more visit at the institution, give Chanyeol some bullshit “thank you” that would end with the sharp blade in the place between Chanyeol’s eyes. 

 

It wasn’t one of those large axes, but it was a little one. A hatchet, but Kyungsoo preferred to call it an axe. He didn’t care. 

 

It fit perfectly in a little bag that he would take into the visitors area, although it would be difficult to get past the guards. 

 

Luckily, he knew some of them, they asked why he quit, and he said that a better job opportunity for a nurse like him came up. The guards bought the story so easily and quickly, letting him in, and calling in Chanyeol to come down since he wasn’t busy. Kyungsoo said he wanted to talk to Chanyeol in private. 

 

Oh, how his blood boiled when the tall man came through the door, how Kyungsoo wanted to make his head into a sloppy, bloody mess all over the linoleum. 

 

“Kyungsoo! It’s been a few weeks, I heard you quit after… After everything.” There was an edge of hesitance to his voice as if he knew Kyungsoo was up to something. He probably did, after all, since Kyungsoo’s face immediately showed a new kind of venom that was settling deep. 

 

Chanyeol was clever. He’s always been clever as a serial killer, always has been so good at what he does. Now, he knew that Kyungsoo had him in a small room off to the side of the building, and there was most definitely something in Kyungsoo’s bag. 

 

Chanyeol laughed a little, but it was sad in a way. 

 

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo,” he whispered, leaning back against a wall, and sizing the smaller man up. He didn’t want to go down without a fight, but he had a feeling that he would let Kyungsoo win. 

 

“You were always sharp-minded,” Kyungsoo answered evenly, taking out the axe from his bag. Chanyeol let out a snort, his shoulders shaking in a frenzied laughing fit, his eyes getting wider, his smile growing bigger. 

 

“I was always a killer,” Chanyeol corrected, his laughter still filling up the empty room that was supposed to be a cell, but it was temporarily vacated until another prisoner comes in. Kyungsoo began to cry, his rage sinking in, and his frustration building up once the voices started roaring at him, telling him to stop this.

 

Chanyeol seems to sense his discomfort, lowering his laughter with difficulty. “You can hear them now, huh? Jongin gave them to you… ever since he said that he needed to see the person to know, I knew it he wasn’t bullshitting. He should have never known who my friends were, he shouldn’t have, but he did.” 

 

“I’m gonna kill you,” Kyungsoo said quietly, his sweaty palm gripping the handle of the axe strongly. He was surprised, however, when Chanyeol fell to his knees, his body slumped over. 

 

“I didn’t want you anywhere near him, but I kind of did. Kyungsoo, we wanted to stop killing people, but we just can’t. We wanted help, but we wanted it without going to jail which was impossible, unheard of. We wanted normal lives instead of pretending that we did have them.” Chanyeol looked up at Kyungsoo with pleading eyes, his voice shaking. 

 

“I want to die, Kyungsoo, but the addiction tells me not to. You can get me out of his hell, just take your best fucking shot.” Chanyeol’s voice cracked, and Kyungsoo almost felt guilty if it wasn’t for the thoughts of Jongin’s death racing through his mind. He walked over slowly, his fingers feeling numb, the voices never ending their lectures. 

 

He would keep them because they were a reminder of Jongin, and he would die with them. 

 

He let the axe drag behind him, making a grating noise. Chanyeol went back into his laughing frenzy, his entire body trembling. 

 

Specks of blood flew into Kyungsoo’s eyes, and landed on his face as Chanyeol’s laughter began to go quiet. 

 

Chanyeol didn’t matter anymore. The voices quieted down with him. 

 

It was about Jongin. All that mattered was Jongin. 

 

Jongin. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay, so sorry for not updating this for like two weeks and a half or something idfk what it was  
> But, I'm gonna be honest, I hated this story. I hated writing it, I thought the idea was intriguing, but I hated writing it. I thought it was dumb, and so stupid, and it actually prevented me from writing more of it, or anything at all, because I thought my writing was so disgustingly bad. 
> 
> So, I thought that I should start writing again, and give you guys a somewhat of an ending to this story. I'm sorry if it's a cliffhanger, yet again, and that if it's kinda dumb, but it's something, so yeah... Hope you guys enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> huehuehueheueheuehueheuehee JOngnog's got some problems


End file.
